Only Magic
by Chookette
Summary: Belle était un monstre, elle le savait. Elle ne maîtrisait pas la magie, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était enfermée. Mais sa vie bascule, quand, après 28 ans passés seule et incomprise, Aymeric Gold, lui propose de le suivre et de devenir sa gouvernante. Quels sont les mystères que cache cet homme, dont elle ressent une étrange attirance ? AU Rumbelle
1. Prologue

Si certains ont lu Only Magic en anglais, et bien c'est parce que j'avais essayé d'écrire une fic en anglais. Mais c'était un fiasco grammatical. DU coup, vu que je trouve que l'idée reste assez sympa, je la reposte en francais, et je la continue.  
Disc : Les personnages sont la propriété d'Eddy et d'Adam !

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes sur St Ann Street. Le ciel gris annonçait déjà une journée triste et chargée d'émotions, tout comme ces nuages étaient chargés de pluie.  
Mais c'était sur Beaumont's avenue que le mauvais temps avait frappé en premier. Cette rue, à la périphérie de Storybrooke, la capitale, était la première à connaître ces nuages noirs et menaçant, ce jour-là.  
Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur le 108 Beaumont's avenue. Cette maison appartenait à la famille French, qui avait toujours été reconnue comme souriante, gentille et accueillante. Pourtant ce n'était pas la famille French qui entrait dans la demeure, mais deux inconnus. Un jeune homme, bien habillé et une femme un peu plus jeune, peut être adolescente, ou jeune adulte venaient de franchir le seuil de la maison.  
L'intérieur était dévasté. La jeune femme soupira. La police était déjà passé, et Moe s'était certainement débattu. La maison avait été laissée en bazar. L'homme qui l'accompagna se mit à s'écria un prénom tout en parcourant la maison.  
« - Belle! Belle, où es-tu ? Je te promets que tout va bien, on ne te feras pas de mal ! Belle ! » Répétait-il.  
Et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une des pièces de la résidence, sa jeune amie observa les dégâts dans ce qui restait du salon. La table renversée, les tiroirs par terre et le canapé en morceaux prouvaient bien qu'il y avait eu de l'action.  
Elle trouva un cade photo à terre. Le ramassant elle étudia ensuite ce qu'il représentait. La photo montrait trois personnes, un couple et leur bébé. Le cliché semblait récent.  
« -Regina ! Viens-là ! »

La voix de l'homme résonna dans la maison vide et la jeune femme accourut.  
Il se trouvait dans la seule chambre a peu près intacte. Mais la seule chose que Regina vit en entrant c'était la petite fille accrochée à son ami, comme on pouvait s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Elle n'avait pas plus de 2 ans et semblait perdue, ou peut être sous le choc. Elle se collait totalement au torse de l'homme, cherchant un contact rassurant.

« - C'est elle ? » Demanda Regina, incrédule.  
« - Je crois bien. Elle était cachée dans le placard comme Moe l'avait dit. Elle pleurait après lui. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix monotone.  
« - Non, Aymeric, je te demande si tu es sur que c'est elle qui va nous sauvez de cette merde »

Le dénommé Aymeric soupira alors qu'il serrait un peu plus la petite Belle contre lui avant de reprendre :  
« - Regina, sa mère avait raison sur tout. Je pense que la moindre des choses, maintenant est de la croire quand elle dit que cette petite va venger son peuple. En attendant on fait comme on a dit.  
-Monter dans l'échelle sociale et attendre qu'elle grandisse pour l'aider à reprendre les choses en main. »  
Aymeric souri aux paroles de Regina. Elle avait retenu et compris. Ce n'était pas sa mère, loin de là.  
« -Aymeric » demanda la jeune femme « tu crois vraiment que cette gamine est ton True Love ? Tu as déjà 24 ans ! »

Un ricanement de la part du jeune homme fit sursauter la petite fille qui s'endormait peu à peu.  
« - L'âge n'est plus une barrière Regina. Ta mère a bien 45 ans, et elle couche avec des jeunots !  
- Quel exemple ! » Rétorqua Regina.  
« - Et puis, qui sait, ce petit bout deviendra peut-être un vrai canon dans une vingtaine d'année.  
« - Et toi, un vieux pervers, mon pauvre ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rigoler, si bien qu'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Belle.

« - Je dois y aller. Le procès commence de 5 minutes ! » S'exclama Aymeric.  
« - Tu dois vraiment y aller ?  
- Je suis le chef de la police, c'est une de mes obligations. Et je dois informer le juge que nous n'avons pas trouver cette petite puce. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent.  
« - Tu vas mentir à la justice ? Et moi, j'en fais quoi d'elle ? » S'écria t'elle alors que son ami lui tendait la forme fragile de Belle.  
« - Tu la caches, okay ? Ramènes-là à ton appartement. » Ordonna Aymeric d'un ton exaspéré.

Alors que Regina attrapa Belle et la serra contre elle, le chef de la police s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de la tête de la petite.  
« - A un de ces jours, Belle. Je t'attendrais avec impatience. » Lui murmura t'il alors Regina ajouta :  
« - Et pendant ce temps-là, il continuera à se taper ma mère !  
- Regina, ton langage ! » Réprimanda le jeune homme alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Et c'est sous une trombe d'eau qu'Aymeric sortit de la demeure abandonnée des French. L'ami de Regina se téléporta ensuite à St Ann Street, pour le procès de Moe French.

* * *

Il retrouva David, son jeune associé de 15 ans a peine.  
« - Presque en retard » Remarqua t'il alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'audience.  
Au banc des accusés, ce trouvait le père de Belle, Moe French, défiguré et abîme par cette injustice auquel il faisait face. Ce dernier aperçut Aymeric et ce dernier hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait accompli sa tâche. Il s'asseya, et le procès commença.

« - Le procès de Maurice dit « Moe » French va débuter. Je demande à la barre Mr Aymeric Gold qui va nous exposer les faits. » S'exclama le juge, faisant taire l'assemblée, mais surtout les journalistes venus pour le spectacle.  
Aymeric se leva et, naturellement, les mots coulèrent.  
« - Mr French est accusé de multiples crimes. Tout d'abord, rappelons qu'il ne remplit pas les critères de vie dans notre nation. En effet, les hommes qui ne maîtrisent pas la magie, entrent dans la catégorie des « Negas » et comme votre honneur le sait, la loi stipule que les Negas soit punis de la perpétuité, ou de la mort. Mais notre homme est également accusé d'avoir copulé avec une Giame... »

Des murmures de dégoûts emplirent la salle. L'indignation se faisait sentir dans le tribunal de St Ann Street. Comment cette saleté de Negas avait oser toucher une Giame pure ?  
Aymeric continua :  
« - Et d'avoir ainsi engendré un hybride. Malheureusement pour Monsieur, les tests en labo pratiqué sur la dénommée Belle Lacey French, fille de Maurice et Rose Claire French prouvent que la petite est une Negas.  
Ce délit est passible de l'asile pour la Giame, mais cette dernière est décédée i mois. Pour Maurice, c'est la peine de perpétuité à Neverland. Et quand à la fille, la loi rappelle qu'elle doit être exterminée si elle à moins de 5 ans, or elle va avoir 2 ans dans quelques semaines.  
- Et où est la fille, Mr Gold ? » Interrompit le juge.  
« - Disparue, votre honneur. Nous avons fouillé la maison de Mr French, mais aucune trace de Belle French n'a été trouvée. » Mentit Aymeric, tout en pensant à Regina et Belle, maintenant en sécurité chez la jeune femme.  
Moe souria à la bonne nouvelle.  
« -Reprenez » Ordonna le juge.  
« - Enfin, Mr French est accusé de rébellion. Il a participé à la manifestation du 10 novembre contre la loi Anti-Negas et a ainsi insulté notre vénéré gouvernement et sa majesté le Roi Georges. La sentence pour ce crime est la mort, je le criant.

Le procès ne dura pas très longtemps. Très vite, le juge comprit que Mr French n'avait aucun scrupule ou regret. Il avouait avec fierté qu'il était le père de Belle, et qu'il aimait Rose.  
Après avoir entendu quelques témoins, et présenté quelques preuves, le juge se décida et fit venir Moe au milieu de la salle.  
« - Voulez-vous parler ? » demanda le juge au coupable.  
« - Je veux juste dire : Où que tu sois, Belle, je prie pour toi et je sais que tu deviendras une femme magnifique. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Maurice French.


	2. La Belle Enfermée

Ce fut un réveil difficile pour Belle French. Étendue sur son lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et concentrèrent immédiatement sur le plafond. Un mal s'empara de sa tête et elle sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes.  
Depuis combien ne s'était-elle pas réveillée ? 3,4 jours ? La vue de ce plafond délabré lui semblait si lointaine.  
Tout ce que Belle se souvenait, pour l'instant, c'était des aiguilles, des infirmières, des docteurs et le visage d'une femme, qui la fixait alors que la jeune femme souffrait, empoisonnée par je ne sais quelle chose que l'on injectait dans son corps fragile. Belle savait que sa vie n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Mais cela faisait si longtemps...  
La jeune femme se releva sur sa sale et froide couche, tout en essayant de se remémorer plus. Une seule phrase lui revenait et ce en boucle :

« Tu es un monstre »

Oui, elle devait être un monstre, alors. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était pas une personne recommandable. Était-elle une meurtrière ? Une psychopathe ? Est ce pour ça qu'elle était enfermée ici ?  
Belle fini par se relever dans sa petite pièce de quelques mètres carré. Aucune fenêtre, avec les murs gris comme la pierre, la « chambre » ne semblait pas très accueillante. C'est à se demander comment avait elle pu faire pour se retrouver ici, et comment n'avait elle pas fini par devenir folle. A moins qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?  
Elle se souvenait de sa chambre d'enfance, tellement plus belle. Petite, elle regardait admirativement les nuages, peints au se rappelait également de la poupée qu'on lui avait offert pour ses 6 ans. Poupée qu'elle gardait encore, cachée sous son oreiller. Même si Belle venait de fêter ses 30 ans, ce petit jouet continuait toujours de la rassurer après un cauchemars.  
Ayant assez de cette chambre de malheur, Belle posa sa paume sur un immense rectangle blanc, au mur. Celui-ci, comme par magie, s'ouvrit. Une bouffée d'air s'engouffra dans les poumons de Belle. Liberté.  
Ou presque.  
A peine un pas hors de cette cellule et déjà un souvenir forçait son chemin en elle.  
Un souvenir de son père.  
Elle revoyait comment Moe French l'avait caché, alors que la police entrait dans sa maison. Comment il s'était fait enlever et que ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.  
Enfin, elle ne pouvait oublier cette dame aux cheveux d'ébène , qui la retrouva quelques heures plus tard, et qui lui avait promit qu'elle serait en sécurité à partir de maintenant. Sécurité, mon œil ! Mais du haut de ses 2 ans, Belle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y croire.  
Par ailleurs, la jeune fille se souvenait vaguement d'un sentiment de sécurité, entourée de deux bras puissant. Mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir de cette personne qui l'avait tenue.  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on lui fit comprendre qu'elle était un monstre. Et se joignant à cette pensée, un autre souvenir vint lui apporter des réponses.  
Belle était anormale, car elle était une Negas, un être sans magie.  
C'était un miracle que la jeune femme soit encore en vie. Tout les Negas sont censé avoir été exterminés, il y a fort longtemps. Elle avait été sauvée par cette femme, même si elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre  
Pourquoi ?  
Belle déambula dans de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans un endroit qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant : le dôme.  
Ceci est le nom de cette large et circulaire construction, où vivaient secrètement tout les Negas. Composé d'un réfectoire, d'une grande salle de vie avec TV et de jardins botaniques, le dôme était un endroit assez agréable. Sa seule fenêtre se trouvait sur le toit.  
Petite, Belle adorait venir par nuit pour observer les étoiles. Hélas, elle n'en avait plus le temps, maintenant, toujours utilisée pour je ne sais quel test médical ou gisant sans force sur son lit, vidée par les pilules et injections prises de force.  
De l'autre côté du dôme, on pouvait trouver une grande porte, que Belle n'avait jamais vu ouverte en 28 ans.  
Certains Negas disaient qu'elle menait au monde réel, où la magie vit.  
Cette porte, Belle en rêve depuis longtemps. Depuis son adolescence, elle a toujours rêvé de quitter cet endroit et de vivre normalement, comme l'ont fait jadis, ses parents.  
Ses parents la manquaient...et elle détestait ce lieu.  
Un autre lui vint, alors qu'elle remarquait une large inscription sur le mur d'en face 

« Mills Industries © »

Mills, comme Regina Mills.  
Belle s'en souvenait maintenant; Cette femme qui l'avait sauvée étant petite, c'était Regina Mills.  
C'est elle qui a construit le dôme et les couloirs souterrains C'est elle qui a voulu sauver tout ces Negas. Le dôme était vu comme un endroit où les Negas pouvaient vivre heureux, et en secret.  
Regina se trouvait une héroïne, juste parce qu'elle avait sauvé tout ces monstres.  
Belle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre comme un morceaux de viande, juste utile pour tester de nouvelles gélules.  
En fait, elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle avait été choisie. En effet, les premières années de sa vie ici avaient été plutôt joyeuses. Regina avait été gentille avec elle. Mais un jour, elle l'avait présenté à une équipe médicale, avec cette femme qui apparaissait encore dans ses cauchemars. Et ce n'était pas Regina.  
La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle pouvait manger un plateau entier de Gray'ns.

Quand elle eu a peu près 10 ans, Regina lui avait conseillé d'en manger, car elles étaient plus nutritives que n'importe quel autre plat.  
En revanche, Belle ne souvenait pas d'avoir mangé autre chose que cela lors de ces 16 dernières années. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à gardé un taille de guêpe, voir perdre du poids.  
Pendant qu'elle se servait, elle écoutait les autres Negas parler de leur ennuyante vie de tout les jours. Se retournant, elle vit Killian, mangeant avec Aurore. Belle luit fit signe de la main, et la remarquant, il fit de même.  
Killian Jones était son seul et meilleur ami. Bien que plus vieux qu'elle, Belle l'adorait et le trouvait toujours de bons conseils. Il savait tout sur le vrai monde, et pour cause, il avait derrière lui une longue carrière de pirate. C'était un aventurier et toutes les femmes en pinçaient pour lui, disait-il.  
Belle le savait, parce qu'elle adorait l'écouter raconter ses histoires.

La jeune Negas était en réalité une femme très attentive, mais ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Elle préférait tendre l'oreille aux conversation des autres.  
Joignant l'exemple à l'argument, elle se posa sur une chaise non loin d'un père et de son fils : Marco et August Booth, et prêta attention à la discussion.

« - Papa, tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme ça. »  
Belle remarqua que le jeune August semblait très bouleversé.

La santé de Marco n'était plus un secret pour tout le monde. Cet ancien menuisier était atteint d'une maladie incurable, et que la magie ne faisait qu'aggraver.  
Le vieil homme ajouta :

« - Je sais ce qu'y m'attend, là bas, mon fils. Cette vieille folle n'attend que ma mort pour pouvoir vendre mon corps à Blue et ses gars. Et jamais je ne pourrais reposer en paix. »

La jeune Negas compris que la vieille folle était en réalité Regina. EN revanche, c'était la première qu'elle entendait « Blue ». Qui était-ce ?

« - Pourquoi penses-tu toujours le pire de Mlle Regina ? Elle a toujours été gentille avec nous. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons survécu à la purge.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune Negas à la mention de « la purge ». C'était bien à cause de cela que son père avait disparu, la laissant seule à la merci de l'armée.  
Elle essayait de manger plus, en vain.  
« - August, écoutes-moi, tu penses que Regina est une héroïne ? Tu te fais des illusions, elle nous garde pour captifs, en attendant de pouvoir faire de nous une bonne affaire. »

« - La bonne affaire ?! » pensa un peu trop fort Belle.  
Après un regard plein de sens en direction de la jeune fille dont le regard fut soudainement attiré par son assiette de Gray'ns, Marco continua :

« - Et si je n'étais pas là pour te protéger, tu aurais fini comme la fille French, pris comme cobaye par Blue pour tester des psychotropes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est toujours dans la lune. J'ai même entendu des rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle se prenait pour un monstre.

En une seconde, Belle se leva et se précipita hors de la cantine, ignorant les excuses balbutiantes de Marco. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler

Ils ne savaient rien.  
Elle est la seule a savoir que les Negas sont des monstres. Et ce n'est pas les médicaments qui lui mit cette idée dans la tête... N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus pris l'ascenseur pour l'étage1. C'était un endroit que Belle appréciait depuis toujours, car de là, elle avait une vue magnifique de l'extérieur, à travers ce velux géant.  
Quand Belle avait 10 ans, Regina lui avait interdit l'accès.  
« L'étage est dangereux pour les petites filles. Tu peux tomber et mourir. » lui avait-elle dit.

Maintenant, Belle a 30 ans, et cela faisait 12 ans qu'elle avait son pass. Bien sur, elle a à peine le temps d'y aller, entre deux rendez-vous soit disant « vitaux » avec Blue.

Cette vue, elle l'adorait. Mais ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout, c'était voir l'extérieur.  
Killian, connu par son surnom « Hook », avait pour habitude de raconter à la jeune Belle French des histoires merveilleuses sur le vrai monde. Il décrivait comment les gens vivaient et comment le bonheur était tellement plus facile à obtenir. Il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'ils étaient tous des prisonniers de Regina, que personne ne quittera jamais ce lieu maudit. SI l'on en crois ses propos, les gens de dehors, les Giame sont cruels et le Negas risque sa vie, si jamais il réussissait à sortir.

« - Si tu oses te montrer, ils te tuerons. Et tous viendrons voir ton exécution. Ils se régaleront de ta souffrance » lui avait-il dit, lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans.  
La nuit qui suivit cette conversation, elle avait eut le cauchemars le plus violent de sa vie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Belle percuta une jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, avec ses long cheveux noirs, et emmitouflée dans un gros manteau rouge.

« - Pardon. » s'excusa t'elle, tout en lui souriant.

La jeune Negas ne répondit pas, assez déroutée. De plus, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux inconnus.  
Imaginez, si cette femme était une Giame infiltrée ? Ridicule, pourquoi une Giame perdrait son temps ici ?  
Malheureusement pour la grande timide qu'était Belle, cette femme semblait vouloir engager une conversation.

« - Je suis Ruby Hood. Enchantée.  
- Belle » répondit simplement la Negas.  
« - Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Belle. Mais dis-moi, tu vis ici ? »

Gloups. Pas de doute, c'est une Giame. Que vient-elle faire ici ? La tuer ?  
Belle recula d'un pas, tout en acquiesçant avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Ruby sembla avoir compris la frayeur de son interlocutrice, et un plus grand sourire imprégna le visage de la Giame.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis venue pour rendre visite à ma grand-mère. J'ai appris récemment que des Negas se cachaient ici. J'ai parlé à Regina et elle m'a laissé venir. Tu as de la famille, dehors, toi ? »

La voix de Ruby était douce et calme. Belle se sentait un peu plus apaisée.  
Elle secoua négativement la tête. Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance, lui avait-on dit, et quand à son père...

« - Je suis désolée.J'aurais pu t'aider à les retrouver . Je travaille dans l'armée du Roi Georges et j'ai quelques privilèges. » expliqua t'elle avant d'ajouter en un soupir :  
« - Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire sortir ma grand-mère de AF-Land.  
- « AF-Land » ? » Demanda Belle, intriguée.  
« - Oui, c'est le nom de ce lieu. Anti-Fairy-Land pour être exacte. Construit par Mills Industries © pour recueillir les survivant de la purge. Tu sais ce qu'est la purge, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille sans magie acquiesça et Ruby reprit :

« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui sont au courant de l'existence d'AF-Land. Les Grands Patrons, le savent probablement. Regina m'a dit que Gold venait ici aujourd'hui »

Gold ? Qui ou qu'était-ce ?

« - Bref, je dois y aller. Désolée encore te t'avoir percutée. » Finit par conclure la Giame.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les couloirs de l'étage 1, Ruby fit un signe d'adieu.

« - Attends » s'écria Belle « Qui est Gold ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et c'est qui les Grand Patrons ?  
-Tu les sauras assez tôt, Belle French ! » S'exclama la jeune femme vêtue de rouge avant de disparaître.

Attendez une minute. Comment savait-elle son nom entier ? Se seraient-elle déjà rencontrées ?

Belle avait toujours vécu dans un brouillard de questions et cette « Ruby » venait tout juste de l'épaissir. Pendant un moment, la jeune Negas resta sans bouger d'un pouce, les yeux écarquillés tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Après tout, elle venait de rencontrer une VRAIE Giame ! Elle n'oubliera pas de raconter cette anecdote à Killian.  
Encore un peu secouée elle se rendit là où elle comptait aller en premier lieu : la bibliothèque.  
Elle y prit son livre favoris : « La Belle & La Bête ».  
Elle l'adorait, elle se sentait tellement proche de la bête, elle aussi étant un monstre. Cette histoire lui donnait l'espoir qu'elle aussi pourrait un jour être aimée.

Belle redescendit pour s'installer dans un des grands fauteuils de la réception, là où personne ne venait jamais. Elle pourrait enfin se relaxer.  
Alors qu'elle commençait le chapitre 2, la grande porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un groupe de soldats cachant un homme au milieu.  
Par reflex, Belle se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette porte s'ouvrir.  
Quelle journée décidément !

Seule, avec Gary, le gars de la réception, la Negas se sentit menacée. Par ailleurs, un des soldats la dévisageait avec un regard ténébreux. L'homme du milieu sépara le groupe et la jeune fille put enfin le voir.  
C'était un homme grand, imposant, habillé d'un costume chic. Avec ses cheveux châtains, parsemé de gris, il semblait bien plus vieux qu'elle. Peut être a-t-il le même âge que Killian ?  
Belle pouvait dire, rien qu'en voyant ses yeux, qu'il était un Giame puissant.  
Il s'adressa à Gary : « -Bonjour. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mlle Mills. Mon nom est Gold. »

Alors c'est lui, l'homme dont parlait Ruby. Elle avait raison, il était venu.

« - Je suis là, Gold. » Intervint une tierce personne, que Belle reconnut tout de suite : Regina. 

La jeune Negas concentra son regard sur son livre, mais son écoute était déjà ailleurs.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Regina.  
- Notre ami Ben aurait-il enfin rendu l'âme ? »

Belle remarqua la pointe de délectation dans la voix de Regina. La Negas n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Ben, mais en tout cas, sa mort semblait rendre Regina heureuse.

« - Oui, il est mort. Et j'ai besoin d'un nouvel employé.  
- Ce n'est pas un magasin, ici. Tu ne peux pas venir et acheter des gens, comme ça. Je sais que tu ne peux pas survivre sans avoir tes petits servants. Peut-être devrais-tu demander à Charlie de le remplacer.  
Un court silence se produisit avant que Gold ne réponde. Belle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air d'être tellement puissant et si exceptionnel.  
Et puis, il était sexy pour sur !

« - Charlie est dévasté, il a perdu son meilleur ami, Regina. » Informa t'il d'une voix glaciale avant d'ajouter :  
« - Il est bon dans son travail, Regina, j'en ai besoin.  
-Ou quoi ?  
- Et bien, je peux commencer par passer un coup de fil aux SSG, et leur informer que j'ai vu un Negas par là. Je sais que tu as déjà Archie, sur le dos. »

La colère monta en Regina, et un autre silence s'installa. Pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose que Belle entendit furent les soupirs de Regina.  
La jeune Negas ne savait pas qui étaient Charlie, Archie ou Ben, mais elle était pratiquement sure que ce n'était pas des Negas. Et c'était quoi le SSG ?!  
Pourquoi Gold a besoin de quelqu'un ?  
La vie de Giame semblait bien compliquée.  
« -Gold, c'est trop dangereux de faire sortir un Negas de là. Tout aussi bien pour moi que pour eux. »

« Sortir » ? Ce Mr Gold proposait de faire partir un Negas ?  
Belle ne pouvait pas taire sa joie. ENFIN, une chance de quitter cet endroit de malheur. Après 28 ans de malheur, le rêve de Belle se réalisait.

« - Moi, je veux partir ! » S'écria t'elle.

Les deux Giame se retournèrent vers cette nouvelle voix. Belle pouvait voir un rictus sur les lèvres de Gold.

« -Ah, tu entends ça. Elle veut partir ! Votre demande devrait être exaucée, mademoiselle.  
- Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle pourrait s'embarquer. Elle ne va pas être capable d'affronter ce qui l'attend chez toi. Et puis... »  
Regina fit un pas vers Belle, afin de lui adresser un message murmuré :

« - Belle, ma petite, tu sais ce que tu es. C'est trop dangereux là bas. Il faut que l'on te garde confirmée ici. N'oublie pas qui tu es, ma petite, tu es...  
-...un monstre. Je sais. » Finassa Belle.

Un soupir de frustration sortit de Gold ? Il semblait ne pas apprécier ce que Regina disait à la jeune femme.

« - Je me fiche de ce qu'elle est, ou ce que tu prétends qu'elle est. Si elle veut quitter cet endroit elle peut. C'est un être humain, je pensais que tu t'en souvenais. »

Ce que Gold venait de prononcer fit vibrer quelque chose en Belle. C'était gentil.

« - Gold. » Reprit Regina. « Si tu la prends, on va tous finir en enfer. La loi est claire. »

Oui, la loi de 1983 sur les statuts des Negas et des Giame. Les Negas sont des hors la loi et doivent disparaître pour que ce monde ne soit que de Giame. Belle avait 2 ans quand la loi fut promulguée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et Killian n'avait jamais voulut lui dire. Tout ce que la jeune Negas était sure c'est que cela avait engendré la purge. Beaucoup de gens avaient d'abord été enfermés, puis pour faire plus simple, on les tuaient. Ce qui restaient se sont enfuit dans d'autres pays, ou se cachent à leur risques et péril. Et puis, il a ceux de AF-Land.  
Elle a toujours su que le danger était dehors mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre ici.  
Et tant pis si elle allait mourir là bas.  
« - Pitié. » Plaidoya t'elle. « Je serais gentille, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Emmenez moi loin d'ici. Je viendrais avec vous...pour toujours. »

Cela ne plaisait pas à Regina mais il était trop tard pour empêcher Belle de rejoindre Gold. Elle prit la main que ce dernier lui tendait. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il sembla acquiescer à un de ses soldats et tout devint noir pour Belle alors que sa main venait juste de trouver du confort entre les doigts de cet homme.


	3. Golden Tower

La voiture dans laquelle se réveilla Belle était spacieuse, confortable et d'un certain luxe. La jeune femme ne se souvenait être un jour montée en voiture et les seules automobiles qu'elle avait déjà vues étaient des images dans les livres de la section mécanique, dans la bibliothèque.  
Et parfois elle rêvait qu'elle et son père partaient pour la fête annuelle de leur ville, bien installés dans une petite voiture sympathique.

Belle tourna sa tête pour voir cet homme, Gold, lui tenant sa main. La sensation était étrange. Sa peau était rêche, et sa paume dure contre les doigts fins de la Negas. Qu'importe, elle appréciait ce contact, et laissa sa main là où elle était.

« - Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez réveillée, Mademoiselle French » Murmura le Giame, en un sourire radieux  
Belle essaya de demander où diable allaient-ils se rendre mais à peine un mot de prononcé que Gold la stoppa, lâchant sa main pour poser son index sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme se figea.  
« - Essayez de vous calmer, tout ira bien, Mlle French.  
- Comment savez-vous mon nom ? » Demanda t'elle, en tentant de reculer au fond de son siège.

La vérité, était que cet homme savait des choses sur elle, et que cela l'effrayait quelque peu.

« - Très logiquement, Mlle French, je suis allé me renseigner. Je n'allais tout de même pas engagé quelqu'un sans le connaître un peu, n'est ce pas ? »  
Il plongeait son regard dans ses yeux bleus, toujours en souriant. Cela rendait définitivement Belle mal a l'aise. Cependant il continua :

« - Avant de partir, pendant que mes hommes vous installaient dans la voiture, j'ai demandé votre dossier à Regina. J'étais en train de le lire pendant que vous dormiez. »  
Devant le regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet de la Negas, il ajouta, le nez dans le dossier :  
« - Vous vous appelez Belle Lacey French. Vous avez 30 ans et vous êtes la fille de Maurice et Rose French. Votre mère est morte un peu plus d'un an après votre naissance et votre père, lorsque vous aviez 2 ans. Vous avez alors été sauvée juste avant la purge par Regina Mills. Elle vous a gardé chez elle avant de faire construire AF-Land. Quand a Blue... »  
Gold souhaitait continuer, enchaînant sur ses problèmes avec Blue Ghorm, mais voyant Belle essayer de retenir ses larmes, il lui sembla meilleur de stopper son compte rendu.  
Reniflant bruyamment, la Negas demanda ensuite :

« - Qui est Blue Ghorm ? » Gold sembla étonné mais il répondu de sa voix rauque :  
« - Elle fait partie des grands patrons. »

Belle inclina légèrement sa tête, intriguée. Un silence court s'installa, et la jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre. Gold le remarqua et s'empressa de lui affirmer qu'elle comprendrait tout le moment venu.  
Puis son sourire disparu, laissant place à un visage plus que sérieux, si bien que Belle se sentit encore plus intimidée.  
« - Je dois vous avertir, Mlle French, que je suis un homme très autoritaire. Désobéissez aux règles qui vous seront transmises et je vous promets que vous allez regrettez vous petites séances médicales avec Blue. »

Cette menace fut comme un coup de fouet pour la jeune femme. Inspectant son regard, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était sérieux.  
L'ambiance déjà tendue, la mit mal à l'aise.  
Les yeux de Belle prirent alors une teinte plus foncée, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et regarda Gold d'un œil méfiant. Ce dernier, sentant la jeune fille se renfermée, reprit sa main dans la sienne.

« - En revanche, si vous faites correctement votre travail, je suis sur que vous pourrez avoir une vie confortable et heureuse. »

Néanmoins, cette phrase ne suffis pas pour rassurer Belle, et elle se mit à trembler. Peut être que Regina avait raison, finalement, peut être qu'elle aurait du rester. Déjà quelques secondes avec lui, et elle avait envie de se tirer une balle. Y aurait-il seulement un endroit sur, sur cette planète ?  
Une aiguille se planta dans l'épaule de la jeune fille et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Retombant dans le sommeil, sa tête se posa lourdement contre Gold, qui aborda un sourire timide.

De l'autre côté de Belle, David Nolan soupira. Il aurait peut être du mettre plus de sédatif dans sa première injection.

« - J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Nolan. » Demanda Gold à son meilleur ami.

David montra d'un geste vague la forme endormie de Belle avant d'ajouter :

« - Elle, elle va nous poser des problèmes. Je le sens. »

Le grand patron pouffa puis répondit :  
« - Ne sois pas ridicule. Charlie, Ben et Ashley sont comme elle, et on a jamais eu de problèmes !  
- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas ramené un Negas chez toi ?  
- 10 ans. J'ai sauvé Ash' de la rue. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Belle. »

Belle... Il adorait prononcer son prénom. C'était comparable à une douce vague, à une tendre caresse.  
La sentir contre lui, le visage détendu et un sourire aux lèvres lui rappela qu'il l'avait attendu pendant 28 ans.  
La patience porte toujours ses fruits, dit-on.

David se racla la gorge, ramenant son patron et ami dans la réalité avant de reprendre :

« - Ashley avait 9 ans quand tu l'as trouvé. Belle en a 30. Et son excitation est palpable. Elle va vouloir sortir. Quelle décepetion quand elle va comprendre qu'elle n'en a pas le droit !  
- David...  
- Et imagine le choc que ça va lui faire de voir de la vraie nourriture, et des fenêtres, et des gens qui savent faire de la magie, et la propagande Anti-Negas et... »  
Gold le fit se taire.  
« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, « Charming ».

- Je te, jure, Gold, que si elle s'échappe et qu'elle se fait prendre. Tu auras plus à craindre de moi que de la SSG ! »

David s'arrêta là, le souffle coupé. Paniquer pour un rien était sa spécialité.

David Nolan, dit « Charming » était un des rares Negas privilégié. Il avait toujours été un bon soldat et lorsqu'un jour le Roi lui-même fut en danger, lui et sa femme Mary-Margaret le protégèrent. C'est pour cela que la loi de 1983 ne s'appliqua pas à eux, en tant que héros du royaume. Ils eurent donc décidés de vivre dans la capitale, Storybrooke, et le jeune époux aida le jeune chef de police Aymeric Gold a monter son affaire.  
28 ans ont passés, Gold Securities © est devenue la référence dans l'armement et la défense de FairyTales Kingdom. Quand aux Charming, comme tous les surnomait, ils étaient devenus parents d'une petite Emma, qui, bien heureusement, fut dotée de pouvoirs magiques dès sa naissance.

Hélas, il n'y avait pas énormément de Negas privilégiés, ici. Les rares furent ceux qui ont aidé à la révolution, ou qui, comme les Charming, ont fait preuve de courage en aidant les élites Giame.

David observa de plus près sa congénère endormie :  
Il pouvait dire, que son nom lui allait comme un gant, avec ses longues boucles châtain, sa peau pâlichône et ses lèvres entrouvertes d'un rouge éclatant. Malgré cela, il pouvait apercevoir des traces noirs sous ses yeux clos.  
Elle avait été forcée , selon Gold, qui avait commencé son dossier, à suivre un régime de Gray'ns, aliments comportant le minimum pour survivre. Elle était sous antidépresseur depuis l'âge de 11 ans, et depuis quelques mois, elle avait commencé un traitement à base de psychotropes puissants.  
Étrangement, cette date correspondait à celle de l'annonce de Blue.  
Cette dernière avait affirmée avoir trouvée une substance qui pourrait contrôler les pensées et le jugement, et qu'elle était sur le point de commencer des essais cliniques.  
Et dire que Regina l'a laissée faire. Cette jeune femme avait bien changée. Suivant les traces de Cora Mills, sa mère, elle était devenue un requin en affaires, et la seule personne capable de la confronter se trouvait être Gold.  
Ce dernier semblait avoir été ami avec elle, il y a bien longtemps. Mais cette amitié s'est vite transformée en concurrence.

Dans tout les cas, David remarqua que Gold semblait apprécier le poids de cette fille, pratiquement blottie contre lui. Peut être, sera t'elle vraiment en sécurité.  
Qui sait ?

Quand Belle se réveilla à nouveau, elle n'était plus dans la voiture, mais dans une immense pièce, sombre, remplie de lits. Au fond semblait être un immense rideau.  
La jeune femme essaya de se relever, mais ses muscles lui paraissaient être aussi lourd que du plomb. Elle essaya de crier,mais seul un petit son sortit. Il fut assez fort, cependant, pour attirer l'attention d'un homme, caché dans l'ombre.  
Ce dernier s'avança et Belle put le voir plus distinctement.

Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Ses cheveux autrefois blond prenaient une tournure grise. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais.  
Sa corpulence lui rappelait celle d'un chandelier. Fin, mais musclé. Quand à son visage, celui-ci était marqué par des taches de rousseurs. 

« - Enfin, vous êtes réveillée ! » S'écria t'il, joyeusement, avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Encore engourdie, Belle parvint à prononcer doucement le nom de son nouvel employeur. Le vieil homme souri de plus belle, avant de continuer :  
« - Le maître est en plein travail, pour l'instant. Mais il est très content de vous avoir, ici, à la Golden Tower. »  
La Negas ne releva pas ce nouvel élément et demanda plutôt :  
« - Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Quelle honte, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Charlie Lumière. Je suis le majordome de la Golden Tower. Et votre nouveau meilleur ami ! » Dit il avec un sourire radiant. Il tendit un main vers Belle, mais lorsque cette dernière voulu la serrer, son bras retomba lourdement sur le lit.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, David utilise toujours de très puissant anestisieques. Vous pourrez de nouveau bouger dans quelques minutes.  
Belle soupira. Elle aurait aimé se rendormir. Après tout, ces anestesiques ne l'avaient pas vraiment reposé.  
« - Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda t'elle, d'une petite voix.  
« - Vous allez remplacer Benny et devenir la gouvernante de Mr Gold. Vous devrez faire tout ce qu'il vous demandera de faire.  
- Benny ? »

Le sourire de Charlie disparu et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« - Benny, c'était le surnom que je donnais à Benjamin Cogsworth. Mais la plupart des gens le surnomait Big Ben, tant il aimait manger.  
Il est mort il y a une semaine.  
- Je suis désolée. » 

C'était donc lui, l'homme mort dont Gold et Regina parlaient tout à l'heure.  
Le majordome resta silencieux un moment, avant de retrouver son sourire et d'affirmer à Belle qu'eux aussi deviendront bons amis.  
Lui tendant un sac rempli de vêtement il ajouta :

« - Voici votre uniforme en tant que gouvernante. Il y a plusieurs tailles.  
- Merci, Mr Lumière. »

C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire de bon cœur :  
« - Oh non, Mr Lumière, c'était mon père ! Je t'en prie, appelle moi Charlie ! »

La Negas eut un large sourire. Cet homme était très gentil, et lui donnait l'espoir d'avoir une vie normale, ici, à la Golden Tower.  
Bien sur, dans les premiers temps, Killian lui manquerait très certainement. Peut être le reverra t'elle un jour.  
Et puis, malgré sa menace de tout à l'heure, Gold semblait si attentionné avec elle.  
En attendant, il y avait Charlie qui s'ecclipsait de la chambre, et Belle utilisa toutes ses forces pour se redresser et le remercier.  
Cependant ses efforts furent vain puisqu'aucune réponse ne lui revint.

Il fallut une demi heure à Belle pour réussir à tenir sur ses jambes. Une fois cet exploit réussi, elle entreprenitd'explorer son nouvel espace de vie.  
Mais c'est très vite qu'elle se retrouva perdue dans les couloirs.  
Interminables, sombres et plutôt inquiétants, ils semblaient mener toujours vers un autre corridor, encore plus éprouvant.  
C'est ici, que Belle percuta une jeune blonde, qui, dès qu'elle sentit le contact contre la Negas, la repoussa violemment.  
« - Dé...désolée. » Balbutia la brunette, alors que l'autre femme lui lança un regard noir.  
« - C'est toi, la nouvelle ? » Commença t'elle a déclamer à toute vitesse. « Je te cherche partout depuis une heure! Gold m'a donné tout ça à te remettre. Je dois aussi te rappeler que tu dois aller voir le Dr Whale, pour ton rendez-vous médical. Il devra signer ce papier, et puis, tu dois aller chercher la clé de ta chambre, au 7ème étage. Tu as aussi la liste des tâches ménagères à faire demain. Tu ne dois en aucun la perdre ! » Elle ajouta ensuite, en grimaçant : « Et ce soir, tu dînes avec le maître. Tu dois montrer ce pass à Phillip pour accéder à la salle à manger. C'est bon t'as compris ? Je suis sure que oui. A plus. »

Sur ce, elle laissa Belle, pantoise et confuse.

« - Okay. J'ai compris. » Murmura t'elle, ironiquement. Qui étaient Whale et Phillip, déjà ? Et elle ?  
La blonde semblait déjà ne pas l'aimer. Elle, la petite nouvelle, la Negas. Qui pourrait l'aimer de toute façon ?  
Il y avait bien Charlie, qui avait été gentil dès leur rencontre. Mais peut être était-ce de la pitié. Le seul qui l'ai jamais aimé un tant soit peut était Killian. Il est loin maintenant.  
Belle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Non, maintenant, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec un docteur, et il valait mieux ne pas tarder. La Negas aimerait ne pas avoir cette blondasse sur le dos.  
En parlant de dos, Belle sentit une main inconnue s'y poser.  
Très logiquement, elle sursauta, et prit quelques mètres de distance avec la personne qui l'avait touché.

« - Vous êtes perdue, mademoiselle. » Déclara simplement le jeune homme qui tendait encore sa main.  
Belle acquiesça. Elle tournait en rond depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il ressemblait à un prince, remarqua t'elle. Il était brun, aux cheveux court, et ses yeux perçant reflétait un grand courage. Il avait cet air déterminé que Killian avait quand il abordait une fille. Il devait sur de lui, confiant, majestueux.  
La jeune Negas, put lire son nom, sur un badge accroché à sa veste. « Phillip ». C'était donc lui. Vu ce que la blondasse avait dit, il devait s'agir d'un homme de la sécurité, ou un garde. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et c'est tout naturellement, que le « prince » aida Belle a trouver son chemin jusqu'au docteur Whale.  
Il purent ainsi faire connaissance, et Belle reprit enfin l'espoir de se faire des amis dans ce nouvel endroit.  
Phillip Yao. C'était son nom. Il travaillait chez Gold Securities depuis de longues années, et depuis peu, il avait été engagé en temps que garde du corps, dans la Golden Tower.  
Il lui raconta qu'il était le père adoptif et célibataire d'une petite fille nommée Mulan. Elle avait réussi à combler un vide en lui, et il était très fier de son enfant. Il expliqua également qu'il avait connu son True Love lorsqu'il était petit, mais qu'a 10 ans, elle fut enlevée, et que jamais on ne la retrouva. Depuis, il n'eut personne dans son cœur jusqu'à Mulan.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du docteur Whale, Phillip souhaita bonne chance à la Negas, avant de partir de le labyrinthe de couloirs.

Sur la porte était marqué en grande lettres : « Whale Medical Division ». Belle frappa doucement et entra après avoir entendu un léger « entrer » de l'autre côté.

La salle était remplie de matériel médical. Sur le mur se trouvaient de vieilles photos de deux petits garçons. Belle pouvait voir que l'homme derrière le bureau était l'un des deux enfants. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle et secoua sa main.  
« - Bonjour, tu dois être Belle. Je suis le Dr Whale. Mais tu peux m'appeler Victor. Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Mr Gold m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure et m'a avertit de ton arrivée. Tu es de race Negas, c'est ça ? Viens t'asseoir, je vais devoir t'ausculter. »

Wow. Si Whale pouvait parler un peu plus doucement, cela permettrait au cerveau de Belle de ne pas exploser.  
Il lui laissa le temps de se poser avant de l'assaillit de nouveau d'une bonne dizaine de questions.  
Dormait-elle bien ? Avait-elle des maladies génétiques ?  
A chaque questions, Belle répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Parfois, arrivait une question dont elle ne connaissaient même les termes, et Whale lui expliquait. Elle comprit bien vite que sa santé, tant bien physique que mentale, avait été détériorée ces 15 dernières années.  
Le nez dans son dossier, Whale lisait avec attention les détails médicaux de Belle. Puis, quelque chose changea son regard, et il finit par observer la Negas avec des yeux exorbités.  
« - Belle, tu peux me dire comment tu mange ? »

D'abord interloquée par cette question, Belle répondit :

« - Je ne mange que des Gray'ns, mais parfois, il est vrai que j'en mange beaucoup. Pourquoi ? C'est mal ? »  
Après un soupir de Whale, il ajouta :  
« - Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Depuis que j'ai 10 ans. S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, est ce que c'est mauvais ? »

Un silence s'installa. Killian disait toujours qu'un silence devenait gênant après 4 secondes. Mais pour Belle, c'est 4 secondes semblaient être une éternité.

« - Oui. Elles sont très mauvaises pour la santé. Elles détruisent ton corps.  
- Quoi ? Mais...  
- Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus, Belle. Nous allons devoir régler ça par étapes. Premièrement, tu ne dois plus jamais, et je dis bien JAMAIS, manger de ces saletés.  
- Mais...  
- Ce soir, tu vas devoir manger très peu. Pas plus qu'un morceau de pain ou une part de gâteau. Mais pas plus. Après, on verra ce que tu peux manger. Promets-moi que tu mangeras, hein.  
- Bien sur.

Whale semblait contrarié. Il congédia Belle après un grand discours dans lequel il expliqua qu'elle devra dorénavant suivre tout ses conseils.  
Mais la jeune femme se demanda quels autres choses lui avait on caché. Pourquoi tout le monde semblaient déjà la connaître ? Quel était le problème dans ces Gray'ns ? Pourquoi Gold semblait être intéressé par elle ? Comment sera sa vie, maintenant ?  
Le cerveau de Belle sembla exploser et elle vit le couloir tourner autour d'elle.  
Puis, plus rien.


	4. Doutes

"-Miss French ! Attention !"  
Gold... C'était sa voix ! Elle la reconnaissait, si douce et si grave à la fois. Elle semblait lointaine, tellement faible, mais elle comprit qu'il était tout proche quand elle sentit deux mains fortes attraper ses bras.  
Sa vision encore floue, et quelques points noirs devant ses yeux, Belle se demandait pourquoi était elle toujours consciente. Le froid du mur où Gold l'avait posée contre lui causa des tremblements incontrôlés, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle sentit une main quitter son coude pour caresser doucement son visage et chasser ses pleurs.  
Puis, Belle entendit vaguement son patron appeler Whale, qui dut arriver dans la seconde, car une forme blanche apparut devant elle.  
Son corps sembla se soulever et la Negas comprit que les deux hommes la menait à l'infirmerie. Elle réussit à serrer très fort la veste de Whale dans son poing, et sa vue sembla être plus distincte.  
C'est comme cela qu'elle vit les traits de Gold comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu avant.  
Inquiet.  
Elle l'avait déjà vu moqueur, sérieux, attentionné, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu encore inquiet. Belle se demanda si le Giame l'avait souvent été. Ses traits semblaient profonds, il était marqué.  
Ce fut une délivrance quand la jeune femme sentit son dos contre le fauteuil médical de Whale. Mais quand Belle se sentit partir dans les méandres de l'inconscience, la voix si particulière de Gold résonna :  
« - Vous m'entendez ? »  
La lumière revint et la Negas acquiesça tout en clignant des yeux. Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais elle ne voyait que le visage concerné de son patron. Pour le rassurer, elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Elle paniqua, et son souffle sembla se couper, sa respiration irrégulière et ses yeux se remplirent de peur. Le malaise revenait en force malgré les tentatives de Whale pour calmer sa nouvelle patiente :  
« - Belle, tout va bien. Vous avez juste eu un malaise. Rien de grave, je vous promets. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Essayez de vous calmer, s'il vous plaît. »  
Même si le docteur était plein de bonnes intentions, Belle était tellement effarée qu'elle arrivait à peine à prendre en compte ce qu'il disait.

C'est la main de Gold qui se posa sur son épaule qui changea tout. Sa main rugueuse, la caressant doucement fut accueillie comme un cadeau du ciel pour Belle. Cette dernière se sentit soudainement en sécurité.  
La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux, en un soupir de contentement, l'objet de cette caresse se déplaça dans ses cheveux. Bien sur, elle sentait qu'il était encore en détresse, mais ses yeux clos, elle put juste se concentrer sur ce sentiment de confort. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier, et elle put enfin remercier Mr Gold. A peine prononça t'elle sa reconnaissance, cette main si appréciée quitta la chevelure de Belle.  
En quelques secondes, il était parti Comme un fantôme, un esprit, ou plutôt un ange gardien. A peine sauvée, il repartait. A croire qu'il était son protecteur et qu'il savait quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Whale décida de faire escorter Belle pour le reste de la journée. Étrangement, elle retrouva donc quelques minutes plus tard, Phillip, avec un sourire triste et plein de compassion. Le médecin lui donna une barre chocolatée Appolo avant de la laisser entre les main du « prince », comme Belle aimait le nommer.  
C'est ainsi, qu'après cette première mauvaise expérience dans la Golden Tower, la jeune Negas repartit dans les couloirs.  
Grâce à Phillip, elle ne se perdit pas, et put trouver rapidement un ascenseur. Elle expliqua au jeune homme qu'elle souhaitait récupérer les clés de sa chambre pour pouvoir ensuite se reposer, avant le dîner de ce soir.  
Ils descendirent donc au 7ème étage, à la réception des employés résidents du gratte ciel.

C'est avec dégoût que Belle vit la blondasse discuter avec le réceptionniste. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, son regard croisa celui de cette inconnue, et elle sembla recevoir toute la haine du monde. S'approchant du comptoir, Phillip sourit vaguement à la blondasse et il reçu une réponse similaire.  
Puis s'adressant au réceptionniste, il demanda la clé de Belle.  
« - J'ai besoin d'un nom précis. » demanda le jeune homme, qui, selon son badge, s'appelait Sean.  
« - Belle.L French. » fut la réponse de la Negas « Je viens d'arriver ».

A peine eut elle entendu le prénom de Belle, la blondasse se retourna, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Puis, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur.  
Sean l'interpella, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il retourna à son travail et tendit une clé à la nouvelle.

« - Chambre 316, 13 ème étage. Entre la chambre de Charlie et Ashley. Ils n'ont pas encore remplacé la porte, donc il y encore marqué « BEN » dessus.  
- Merci, monsieur. » Gratifia timidement Belle.  
« - A plus, Sean. » Prévenu Phillip, tout en reconduisant sa protégée vers l'ascenseur.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton 13, la Negas se retourna vers son « prince ».  
« - Phillip, sais-tu qui est Ben ? »  
Elle vit les yeux du soldat devenir une teinte plus foncée, et son sourire un peu désolé. Il acquiesça cependant et répondit :  
« - Oui, c'était un très bon ami à nous. Je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus, n'est ce pas ? »

Après un murmure de confirmation, il continua :  
« - C'était un gars génial. Toujours là pour aider son prochain. Quand j'ai rejoins l'armée de Gold, j'étais jeune, j'avais 17 ans. Je me souviens que Charlie et Ben étaient déjà là. Ben était le maître de maison et Charlie est depuis toujours majordome. Et puis, Gold a recueillit Ashley, pas longtemps après.  
- Ashley ? » Demanda Belle, qui n'avais jamais entendue parler d'elle avant.  
« - C'est la jeune blonde qui est partie quand on était à l'accueil. Elle a 19 ans maintenant, et elle devenue la secrétaire de Gold. Mais des rumeurs disent qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et lui. »  
Non. La blondasse et Gold ? Belle ses sentit un peu désorientée.  
Au moins, elle savait son nom. Toujours savoir tout sur son ennemi, c'est ce que Killian disait, en parlant du gars contre qui il s'est battu pour les beaux yeux de Milah, sa femme pendant 4 ans.

«- C'était un Negas, l'vieux Ben. » continua Phillip, ignorant les pensées de Belle. « Mais après la révolution de 1983, Gold a renforcé la discrétion du personnel de la Golden Tower. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de ses employés. Alors pendant des années, Ben nettoyait, époussetait, dépoussiérait toute la tour. Beaucoup de personnes disent que c'est tout ce travail qui le tuèrent, et non pas le cancer.  
Bien sur, ils ont tords. J'ai vu comment en 6 mois il s'est affaiblit. Des fois, je me demande ce que fous vraiment notre système de santé. »

Si la dernière phrase de Phillip étonna Belle, elle choisit de ne pas en prendre compte. Elle se concentra plutôt sur la difficulté de son travail. Gold était fou. Comment une seule personne pouvait nettoyer un gratte ciel de 40 étages ?!  
Croisant le regard horrifié de sa protégée, Phillip tint à la rassurer.  
« - Hé, t'inquiètes, princesse. Ben, c'était un Negas.  
- Phillip. Je suis une Negas »

Elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de révéler à l'instant où le mot Negas sortit de sa bouche. Mais quand elle osa lever la tête vers le « prince », elle put voir un grand sourire.

« - Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir quand même, Belle. Negas ou pas, je sens que t'es spéciale. Parole de Yaoguaï. »  
Belle, soulagée, passa le temps qui lui restait à discuter avec le mercenaire de son travail, et de son « pouvoir ».  
En effet, certains Giame, n'avait pas la maîtrise de la magie, mais plutôt la maîtrise d'une forme magique : ce sont les AniGiame. Phillip expliqua alors à la Negas qu'il était un Yaoguaï, une créature de feu qui effrayait autrefois les Negas, et que ceux-si chassaient. La jeune femme sans magie se sentit désolée.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 316, Phillip rappela à Belle qu'il viendrait la chercher un peu plus tôt pour le dîner, et qu'elle ne devait pas oublier son pass. Enfin, il lui donna la clé de sa chambre, et repartit de plus belle.

Lorsque Belle entra dans la chambre, le bleu et l'or semblaient l'entourer. Cette pièce était spacieuse, lumineuse et très différente de celle qu'elle avait à AF-Land. Une énorme baie vitrée en face d'elle la fit sursauté légerment. Elle évita de s'approcher trop, un peu effrayée, mais elle remarqua qu'elle donnait sur d'autres grattes ciel. Elle était en ville, donc.  
Non loin, de cette fenêtre géante, elle vit une large lit à baldaquin, comme celui de Briar Rose dans « La Belle au bois dormant ».  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, une immense armoire trônait, colorée de blanc, bleu et or, ses couleurs préférées. Poussées par la curiosité elle l'ouvrit, et vit une pile de vêtement sur les étagères, et des robes suspendues à des cintres. Un petit papier est posé sur une chemise de nuit :

Belle.  
J'espère que la chambre vous plaît. Elle a été crée en sorte qu'elle vous produise tout ce dont vous avez besoin.  
Vous êtes ici comme chez vous, mais je vous conseille d'éviter d'essayer de vous échapper par la baie vitrée, un sortilège a été créé pour vous garder en sécurité ici.  
Pour notre dîner de ce soir, vous êtes libre de votre choix d'habits. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai une préférence pour la bleue.  
Mes sincères amitiés.  
A. Gold.

Après avoir lu avec attention cette petite note et avoir gardé en mémoire l'initiale du prénom de Gold, Belle prit la fameuse robe bleue et elle sentit le tissus entre ses doigts. Elle était vraiment magnifique, parfaite.  
Une boule en ventre se fit sentir en elle, malgré tout. Serait-elle à la hauteur de cette pièce de couture ? Elle, la Negas, l'inférieure ?  
Gold aurait peut être du donner cette ouvrage à sa chère secrétaire.  
Le miroir où Belle venait de s'apercevoir, disparu après ses quelques pensées négatives. A la place, dès que la jeune femme décida de prendre une douche, une porte apparut. Elle menait à une salle de bain équipée.  
Cette douche fut accueillie avec joie par le corps fatigué et fragile de Belle. Cette dernière ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait prit une douche aussi longue.  
L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau de porcelaine, détendant ses muscles douloureux. A peine quelques heures en dehors de son ancienne prison, et déjà des doutes sommeillaient en elle. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de se préparer, que déjà Phillip frappa à sa porte pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle lui montra son pass avant de partir, et il lui souri tendrement.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le temps d'arriver à l'étage supérieur. Une fois arrivés à la porte ils se séparèrent, Phillip prenant son service, et Belle, entrant dans cette mystérieuse salle.

La première chose que vit la jeune Negas, c'était lui, bien sur. Son « ange gardien », dans son costume luxueux, et le regard froid mais vague.  
Il se retourna, comme intrigué par le bruit, et dès qu'il posa le regard sur elle, Belle sentit une bouffée de chaleur monté en elle. Elle eut a peine le temps de battre des cils, qu'il était là, devant elle, prenant doucement sa minuscule paume dans son énorme main.  
Son pauvre cœur de Negas se mit alors à battre si fort, qu'elle sentit le sang monté à ses tempes.  
Un peu plus, et le malaise reviendrait.

« - Miss French, vous allez mieux ? » Demanda t'il, tout doucement, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Belle acquiesça, et Gold coupa soudainement le moment intime. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la mena d'un pas lent jusqu'à une immense table rectangulaire. Il s'arrêta devant une chaise, située à un bout, alors que l'autre était à l'opposée.  
Lâchant sa main, il l'invita à prendre 'importe, mais la jeune Negas aurait préféré garder ce contact, et un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Gold ne sembla pas le remarqua, bien heureusement, et il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.

L'ambiance était tout ce qui a de plus silencieux. Gold fixait Belle de ses yeux chocolat, et cette dernière baissait la tête, en signe de timidité.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau sa voix grave, elle leva la tête, curieuse :  
« - Vous avez mis la robe que je vous ai conseillée. »  
Ne pouvant dire plus, elle acquiesça, et entendit son nouveau patron soupira d'exaspération : « - J'aimerais entendre votre jolie voix, Miss French. »  
Elle ne répondit pas pour autant, alors il ajouta :  
« - Le dîner ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Génial. » chuchota Belle. Pourtant, elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme à l'opposé.  
La jeune Negas se rappela Whale et ses restrictions alimentaires, et se demanda si son « ange gardien »

était au courant.  
Certainement qu'il le savait. Il semblait déjà tout savoir sur elle. Cette simple pensée ramena la rougeur sur son visage pâle.  
Le silence revint avec force, et Belle en profita pour observer d'un peu mieux son patron. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ses cheveux grisonnaient, et il semblaient avoir plus de rides qu'elle n'avait vu auparavant. Mais qu'importe pour la jeune femme, qui se sentit hypnotisée par son élégance. Il était vraiment le stéréotype du businessman.

Et alors arriva le dîner, et la conversation repartit de plus belle.  
« - J'aimerais savoir, Mr Gold, quel sera mon travail ici. » Demanda Belle avec tout son courage.  
Se raclant la gorge, l'homme d'affaire enchaîna par sa réponse :  
« - Vous allez devoir vous occupez de mes quartiers privés, aux étages 18, 19 et 20. Vous nettoierez, je ne veux pas voir un grain de poussière, je reçois parfois. Vous époutierez également ma collection et vous ferez la lessive. Je veux aussi que vous m'apportez le café à 14h25 précises tout les jours dans mon bureau, au 12 ème étage. Oh ! Et vous tannerez la peau des Negas que je chasse. »

Cela partait d'une petit plaisanterie, elle le savait, mais sa réaction s'enclencha, tel un mécanisme de défense. Elle sera son poing si fort contre le verre qu'elle tenait en main, qu'il se brisa sous sa force méconnue. Son corps entier se mit à trembler, alors que son esprit tentait de raisonner :  
« C'était une blague ! Pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil, il ne le pensait pas...N'est ce pas ? »  
Les yeux embués, elle vit tout de même Gold se ruer à ses côté, à moitié amusé, a moitié désolé. Il prit sa main blessée dans son énorme poing et sans même que la jeune femme ne le remarque, il retira par magie les morceaux de verre de sa main et entoura la blessure d'une serviette en papier. Elle l'entendit vaguement parler de Whale, et se conseilla elle même d'aller le voir demain.  
Ils reprirent leur repas sans plus grand incident. Elle levait les yeux de temps en temps pour le voir les sourcils froncés, concentrés sur son assiette bien remplie.  
Celle de Belle en revanche était vide, et seul un morceaux de pain y résidait. Et pour passer le temps, la Negas décida de poser quelques questions, afin d'en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle vie, ici, dans le monde des Giame :  
« Dans quoi travaillez-vous exactement ? »  
« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une armée privée ? »  
« Pourquoi employez-vous des Negas ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous Regina ? »  
A chaque question, Gold répondait de façon détournée, ce qui la laissait avec encore plus de questions qu'au départ.  
Cela commença sérieusement à agacer Belle. Gold était le seul à ne jamais vouloir répondre à ses questions, toujours en lui disant qu'elle le saurait assez tôt. Tout ces mystères l'énervaient.  
« -Pourquoi ne jamais vouloir répondre à mes questions ? » Haussa t'elle d'un ton, espérant qu'il donnerait une bonne explication.  
« - Tu n'es pas prête. Ce monde te demande de prendre les choses doucement. »  
Trop pour Belle, elle se leva soudainement, et frappa ses mains contre la table. Le contact entre le bois et la blessure la faisant grimacer :  
« - Stop, là. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je n'ai pas besoin de « prendre les choses doucement » et j'ai le droit de savoir ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me laissez mijoter comme ça toute ma vie. Vous m'avez sauvée ! Plusieurs fois ! Je crois en vous, mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque. Notre peuple est-il si horrible pour vous que vous me laissez sans réponse sur comment vit le votre ? »

Elle était en colère Très en colère. Elle se sentait vulnérable et incassable à la fois. Elle continua, sous le regard perplexe de Gold :  
« - Je me rends compte que je ne me sentirais bien, et heureuse. Le dôme me gardait prisonnière mais je comprend qu'ici je le serais aussi. »  
Puis elle finit en un murmure à peine audible.  
« -J'aurais peut être préféré mourir durant la purge. »

Elle releva sous regard légèrement pour Gold changer radicalement de visage. Comme si...  
Comme si l'idée de sa mort lui était insupportable. Il se leva à son tour, et s'écria :  
« - Ne redis jamais ça ! »

La prochaine chose que Belle savait c'est qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Mécaniquement, elle avait du se précipiter hors de la salle, sans entendre Phillip ou Gold l'appeler. Puis accourir jusqu'à sa chambre et tomber sur son lit, en pleur, et enfin, serrer fort l'ours en peluche apparut pour son confort.  
Elle pleura, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que les derniers hoquets secoue son corps.

Un bruit tira Belle d'un sommeil léger. Elle mit quelques minutes à l'identifier : quelqu'un tapait à la vitre.  
D'un état pratiquement végétatif, le cœur de Belle s'emballa, et la laissa soudainement en pleine forme, mais surtout en grande panique.  
Elle se leva, doucement et jeta un œil à la baie vitrée.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit un homme dont le visage était cachée par une capuche. Aussitôt, une épée apparut sur le lit, et la jeune femme l'empoigna, de sa main encore intacte.

« - Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda Belle à travers le carreaux.  
L'étranger retira son capuchon pour révéler un jeune homme, a peu près de son age. Il avait un certain charme, avec ses cheveux en bataille, et sa barbe naissante. Ses yeux, marrons, semblaient étrangement familier.  
Il n'avait par contre, pas du tout le look de l'homme d'affaire, à la Gold.  
La jeune Negas n'osa pas ouvrir la porte, de peur qu'il ne soit un kidnappeur, au pire, un chasseur de Negas.  
Cependant, le jeune homme se décida à prendre la parole, coupant court aux réflexions de Belle.  
« - Mon nom est Baelfire. N Darling. Je suis un Negas clandestin » Un « clic » retentit avant qu'il ne continue. « Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'es qui ? Et il est où Ben ? »

Belle déglutit. Par où commencer ?  
D'une voix timide, elle essaya d'esquisser une réponse compréhensible :  
« - Je...euh...suis Belle. Belle French. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'un revolver fut pointé en sa direction, et qu'elle sursauta, lâchant son épée.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit de mal ?  
« -Ne me prends pas pour un débile. » Cracha t'il. « J'ai beau être jeune, je connais l'histoire des French. Et ils sont tous morts.

-Mais... » Belle fut coupée à nouveau.  
« - Le verre ne me fait pas peur, dis-moi qui tu es, ou je te butte, Giame ! »

Son visage semblait ravagé par la haine. Belle chercha rapidement un faux nom, et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé un gilet pare-balles pour noël.  
« - Lacey...Lacey Mills. » Balbutia t'elle.  
Baelfire soupira. Serait-ce d'exaspération ?  
« - Tu es la fille de Cora, c'est ça ? »  
Cora ? Avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec Regina, dont elle avait « emprunté » le nom ?  
Belle jugea qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'entrer dans son jeu.  
« - Oui. Je suis venue ici pour...euh...passer du temps auprès de mon...père. »  
La jeune Negas vit un sourire triste passer comme un éclair sur le visage du jeune homme, avant qu'il n'ajoute :  
« - Pourquoi êtes vous dans la chambre de Ben ?  
-Je suis désolée, mais Ben est mort. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Baelfire, qui lâcha son arme.  
« - Merde... » Fut tout ce que Belle entendit.

La tête baissée, il commença à rebrousser chemin pour partir, je ne sais comment du balcon de la chambre 316.  
Poussée par la pitié, Belle ouvrit la porte vitrée et attrapa son bras.  
« - Mr Darling. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux faire ce que vous voulez. »  
Elle avait prit sa voix la plus douce, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce par compassion, ou parce que Baelfire avait un certain charme ?  
C'était la voix qu'elle avait prit, une fois, pour réconforter la jeune Aurore, un soir d'orage.  
Belle vit le jeune clandestin la dévisager, l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne se fasse convaincre par le sourire doux et bienveillant de la Negas.

« - Je viens souvent ici, j'escalade l'immeuble et personne ne me voit grâce à une amulette d'invisibilité que j'ai volé à un Giame. Ben me donnait des provisions pour moi, mes frères et sœurs et ma copine. »

Le sourire de Belle baissa un peu, mais elle demanda un instant à Baelfire et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.  
Le temps de ramasser son revolver, et de remettre la sécurité, Belle revint avec un panier de provisions.  
« - Tenez. Revenez quand vous le voulez. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu . »

L'étonnement s'exprima en Baelfire. C'était une première pour lui. Une gentille Giame venait de lui donner à manger !  
« - Merci, Lacey. » Répondit-il, en acceptant le présent de la jeune femme .  
Il finit par s'éloigner et enjamba le balcon, tout en faisant signe à Belle.  
Cette dernière lui répondit, fière d'avoir, en quelques minutes, transformé une situation hostile en une nouvelle, et étrange amitié.

A peine Belle ferma la porte fenêtre que l'on frappa à sa porte.  
Mais quelle journée !  
Elle se dirigea, les bras ballant et ouvrit la porte en bois massif.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Gold, dont le visage était marqué par un léger bouleversement. Venait-il pour s'excuser ?  
« -Miss French, je suis venu pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »  
Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir, fatiguée par cette journée. Mais il sembla ne pas en tenir compte et continua :  
« -Je sais ce que vous ressentez.  
- J'en doute, Mr Gold. » Répliqua t'elle.  
Elle tenta de fermer la porte, mais le pied de son « ange gardien » la bloqua. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille, à la fin ?  
Elle se sentait si fatiguée, et cette journée avait été si épuisante ! Les larmes montaient en Belle, qui voulait juste pouvoir dormir jusqu'au matin, et commencer une nouvelle journée...ou une nouvelle vie.  
Mais Gold semblait vouloir insister. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise un grand discours, mais tout simplement, il caressa son bras, et chuchota :  
« - Belle... »  
Ce contact lui semblait si familier. Mon dieu, comme elle l'appréciait. Comment avait-elle put vivre sans ?  
Sentant tout son être lâcher la pression, elle se pencha et entoura le torse de son protecteur de ses deux bras, l'attirant dans une étreinte réconfortante.  
« - Aidez-moi. » Dit-elle simplement.  
« - Je ferais mon possible. » Répondit-il en murmure à peine audible.

C'est avec regrets que Belle lâcha son patron, et qu'ils se quittèrent pour la nuit.

« - Aym's ? »  
La voix de Charlie tira Gold de sa rêverie.  
« - Oui Charlie ?  
- Ça va ? »

La voix du majordome semblait lointaine. Qu'importe, Gold se fichait de Charlie en ce moment.  
« - Je vais bien. » Celle du businessman était monocorde.  
A l'intérieur, son esprit était en ébullition et son cœur se gonflait de bonheur.  
Même pendant son court mariage avec Milah, même pendant sa torride liaison avec Cora, jamais, mais bien jamais, il n'avait ressentit ça.  
Il comprenait maintenant les pacotilles de David sur son épouse.  
L'amour, si c'était cela, donnait vraiment des ailes. Peut être était-ce ceci, le véritable amour, dont parlait sa chère amie Rose, il y a fort longtemps.  
Rose...elle avait raison sur tout la ligne : La guerre civile, le massacre des Negas, l'apogée de Georges...et Belle, bien sur.  
Le coup de foudre qu'il venait de recevoir, Rose l'avait prédit.  
Mais tout ce que Gold voulait à présent, c'était s'enivrer du toucher de la jeune French, et de ne plus quitter ses bras. Il la voulait, avait besoin d'elle, là, tout de suite.  
Mais quelque tilta en lui.  
Et si ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème ? Et si Rose avait organisé et décidé de la vie de sa fille, en le persuadant de son futur amour ?  
Non, jamais il ne voudrait forcer Belle dans ses bras. Jamais.  
Mais alors, que faire ?  
« - Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Charlie, avec une once d'inquiétude.  
Gold eut une idée. Il avait besoin d'un peu de plaisir, et donc, il ordonna :  
« - Dis à Ashley que je la veut dans ma chambre dans 10 minutes. »  
Charlie acquiesça puis partit de ses quartiers.  
Le Giame soupira. Il lui fallait exprimer ses ardeurs, loin de sa petite Belle. Le seul moyen de n'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour la nuit, résidait en sa sexy secrétaire.

Les mains dans les poches, et l'esprit encore un peu troublé, Gold partit dans sa chambre d'où sortirons des cris de joie jusqu'au lever du jour.


End file.
